villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dag Sjöberg
Dag Sjöberg is the main antagonist of the episode The Price of Revenge of the Martin Beck TV Series. He is an insane and maniacal crime lord who has no real goal but to cause chaos and torture people. He was portrayed by Shanti Roney. Biography Past Despite being one of the most insane characters in the series, Dag's past and what led him into becoming a criminal is never actually shown, making the character nothing but a chaotic sadist who kills for no reason, and it may be argued that Dag has among the worst crimes in the series. ''The Price of Revenge'' Dag and his two associates Santos and Victor are doing a weapon robbery, were they steal multiple guns and explosives. Two police officers come, and Dag recognizes one of them. Leif, who was the one he recognized, he had previously gotten arrested due to assault. Dag knock down the two policemen and drive them far away into the woods, and when they wake up, Dag line them up. He kills the innocent one to begin with, and then gives Leif a chance to escape. He tells Leif to pull his pants down, and run away. However, Leif is too shocked to run away, so when Leif finally starts running away, Dag has already decided to kill him. Victor and Santos are absolutely shocked by Dag's utter cruelty, and debate on whether or not they should really cooperate with him. In the next scene he appears in, Dag has taken Leif's police uniform, which he plans on using in order to trick the police. While he's cleaning the suit, a woman starts talking with him, thinking that he is a police officer. Ironically, the woman starts talking about how horrible it is that a pair of innocent police officers got killed, and Dag keeps the facade and responds that he agrees. After looking through Leif's history, Gunvald sees that Leif was arrested a bunch of years ago by Dag due to assault, and instantly suspects that Dag may be the one guilty because of it. Gunvald prepares to interrogate Dag while waiting outside his door, but Dag comes from behind, although at the time Gunvald didn't know how Dag looked. Dag then tells Gunvald that he actually is Dag, and Gunvald grabs Dag and brutally pushes him against the elevator. Gunvald proceeds to ask Dag a bunch of questions, and Dag, knowing that he wouldn't be arrested, barely says anything, but he does grin during the interrogation. Gunvald then throws Dag down the stairs, and walks away. Dag has a discussion with his associates Victor and Santos, and Santos starts arguing with Dag due to what happened, saying that it is the stupidest thing they could have done. Dag simply responds by telling Santos to sit down with an aggressive voice. Santos then pulls out a gun from his pocket, and threatens to kill Dag. Dag pulls out his own gun, and he gives three options to Santos; he kills Dag, Dag kills him, or no one has to kill anyone. Santos eventually pulls down the gun, and Dag does as well. The trio stole the explosives so that they could blow up an entire building, and their motive for this was because it would be "one hell of an explosion!". Santos walks to the building, and places a bag in it, and Dag calls the police multiple times, giving clues at what is going to happen. The bomb explodes, and luckily, no one dies, but multiple are wounded. Santos starts driving in a truck, and the trio meet in the middle of the road. Dag is wearing his police uniform, and they are pretending that Santos is holding the police officer hostage. Dag later reveals to the real police officers that he is just faking, and kills all three of them. When the police come to arrest them, Dag runs away and manages to escape. He runs until he sees a farm, and he kills the farmer living there, and then uses the house as a way of tricking the police. He forces the farmer's wife to put bandage on him. When she sees her child Elin, he instantly gets the idea to torture her, and when the police come, he holds both of them hostage. He throws the woman out of the house, but continues torturing Elin. The police try making an offer with Dag; he gets to torture Gunvald instead of Elin. Gunvald walks up to Dag after they agree about it, and Dag forces Gunvald to take his shirt and pants off. Dag still keeps Elin however, and plays russian roulette with Gunvald. Gunvald wants Dag to come out alive, and tries convincing him not to get shot. Dag, however, continues torturing Gunvald, and then willingly tries pulling a suicide by cop. Martin announces that no one shoots until Martin says so. However, Dag prepares to shoot one of the RCT members, which causes the member to shoot Dag. Victims *Leif Gudmundson (shot) *Unnamed Police Officer (shot) *At the very least 200+ attempted *Unnamed Police Officer #1 (shot) *Unnamed Police Officer #2 (shot) *Unnamed Police Officer #3 (shot) *Unnamed Police Officer #4 (shot) *Unnamed Police Officer #5 (shot) *Unnamed Farmer (shot) *Elin (attempted; torture) *Elin's mom (attempted) *Gunvald Larsson (attempted; torture) *Unnamed RCT Member (attempted) Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Nihilists Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Suicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Extortionists Category:One-Shot Category:Cowards Category:Kidnapper Category:Gangsters Category:Abusers